stories_by_decembers_phoenixfandomcom-20200214-history
Riley Warren
" With the Swiftness of the Wolf, Legendary Champion Yellow Ranger." ~Riley's Morphing call Riley Warren is the Yellow Ranger of the Legendary Champion team. Background Riley was born on October 31, 1999, to unknown parents and she is the younger sister to Spencer Warren. When Riley was born, her parents gave her and her brother up and disappeared. With nowhere else to put her, Riley and Spencer came under the care of the Professor. Under his care, Riley and Spencer learned how to defend themselves in hand to hand combat and weapons training. When Riley entered high school, she met Calum Edwards and Lucas Parker. She currently resides in San Anna, California and attends San Anna High School as a Senior. Ranger Life Riley is one of the first ranger to join the team. Personality Riley tends to come off as timid and shy. However, Riley can be fierce and loyal to her team when it comes to fighting off monsters. She trains harder than the rest of the team to prove that she is stronger than what people think. She tends to protect the ones she cares about the most, especially Calum and Spencer. But, Riley can be playful and a jokester at times. She tends to join Calum and Spencer when they are pranking the rest of the team but they often backfired, ending with Riley taking most of the hit and Calum and Spencer laughing at her. Powers: Riley is gifted with the Spirit of the Wolf and hold a few abilities: * Enhanced Dexterity- Riley can precisely control her movements and muscles, making her unable to be clumsy or fumbling. She can stand upright on even the most unstable of surfaces. She also is able to regain her balance or bounce back to her feet quickly. * Enhanced Hearing- With the Wolf spirit, Riley has ears enhanced to hear with amazing clarity, distance, and even frequencies outside the normal range. * Telekinesis- She can manipulate and influence objects to her will with her mind. She inherited it from her parents. * Force Field Manipulation- She can create, manipulate and shape force fields so that objects with a particular force cannot pass through. * Enhanced Endurance- She can work for extended amounts of time. * Wolf Bow- A wood carved bow that carries the senses of a wolf. * Champion Sword- An enhanced sword that is always strapped to the back of each Ranger. The sword allows for each Ranger to charge the weapon with the spirit of the Legendary Champion. * Legendary Morpher- A gold and black morpher with the picture of the Legendary Champion on the disk near the wrist. The disk allows for the user to morph into the Ranger suit. But she also has limits to her abilities: * Fatigue- Riley experiences these when she uses her Telekinesis too much. * Nose Bleed- Riley experiences these when she uses her Telekinesis too much. * Unconsciousness- She can fall unconscious if there is too much strain on her Telekinesis. * Sensitivity- Her ears are more sensitive to loud noises (Sonic Screams, Echolocation) * Joint Damage- She can damage her joints if she overuses her dexterity. * Limitations- Riley has limits as too how long she can work for extended times Trivia * Riley Warren was originally named 'Elyse Kaiser' * She is 15 minutes younger than her brother. * She is an expert Weapons master and Mixed Martial Artist * Her favorite book is The Scarlett Letter * She taught herself archery